marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant Douglas Ward
*Super Spy *Seal Team 6 *Warm and Fuzzy (with Melinda May) *Mr. Save the Day *Dan Filch *The Tin Man *Golden Boy *Black Kevlar * * *The Asset *Zack * *Director *The King Idiot *The Grant Ward You Knew Over There (By his Framework Counterpart) |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOB = January 7, 1983 |DOD = January 31, 2016 (resurrected by Jackal; Original Timeline) 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023; Original Timeline) |age = |clearance = Level 7 (formerly) |IDno = A 0849329 |title = *Director of HYDRA (Formerly) *Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Formerly) *Specialist |affiliation = * (Formerly) **Project Centipede (Formerly) * ** (Formerly/Undercover) * (Formerly) *Iron Legion |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |comic = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase |actor = Brett Dalton Trenton Rogers (young) Austin Lyon (teenager) |status= Alive (Original Timeline) Alive (Steve Timeline) }}Grant Douglas Ward was one of the leaders of HYDRA and the most personal adversary of Phil Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D.. A former HYDRA infiltrator in S.H.I.E.L.D., disguised as a Level 7 operative, he was abused as a child by his family. As a teenager, he tried to burn down his family home. Ward was imprisoned until he was freed by Nathan Garrett, who trained Ward to become a cold-blooded killer. Ward eventually became more loyal to him than to HYDRA. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., he was recruited onto Coulson's Team, working with them on all their missions, pretending to be gruff and anti-social and to become emotionally attached to the team. During the HYDRA Uprising, he killed Victoria Louise Hand but still maintained his cover as a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He broke cover on Nathan Garrett's orders and rejoined HYDRA. Despite harboring feelings for Skye, he followed all of Garrett's orders. When Garrett's HYDRA cell lost the Battle at Cybertek, he was imprisoned by Coulson. Ward managed to escape many months later and rejoined HYDRA under Daniel Whitehall. However, he left the organization again after Whitehall's death along with Kateri Deseronto. They started a path in order to close their wounds and move forward that culminated in kidnapping Bobbi Morse, whom they considered responsible for Deseronto's brainwashing. Ward ended up accidentally killing the love of his life, and he rejoined the remnants of HYDRA, deciding to rebuild the organization and become its new leader. His quest brought him in conflict with Gideon Malick, one of the greatest heads of HYDRA's old guard, but eventually they made an alliance to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and fulfill HYDRA's oldest goal: the return of HYDRA's ancient Inhuman leader to Earth. While on Maveth, he was finally killed by Phil Coulson, but his corpse was taken as a vessel by the dark Inhuman and brought back to Earth. While his original body remained a host to Hive, Grant Ward was brought back by the Jackal, who was used a sample of Ward's DNA to create a clone body and place his essence in there. With Doctor Warren's help, he managed to get a sample of Deseronto's DNA to create a new body to bring her back. Abandoning all of HYDRA's doctrines, he and Deseronto went into hiding and had been living quietly in Canada. External Links * Category:Americans Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Iron Legion Members Category:Males Category:Project Centipede Members Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Terrorists Category:Villains